You've already won me over
by Alcandre
Summary: From Darien's POV about him meeting and falling for Serena in an alternate universe.


Title: You've already won me over  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Hey, minna! I actually got this story idea over the holidays. And I wrote it in the car in the dark. That is extremely hard, just take that from me.   
Anyway, this story is told in Darien's POV. I left out two verses of the song because they didn't fit.   
Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon or "Head over Feet." Nope I shore 'nuff don't. " I so sorry, Miss Scarlett. I know nuthin' about birthin' no baby." Read on.  
The stuff in italics are the song lyrics.  
  
  
I always saw her at this corner. She always came running down the sidewalk and would barrel me over. At first, it was irritating...  
"Whoa, watch it Meatball Head!"  
"The name is Serena, Jerk."  
"Goodness, lower the decibels!"  
  
I had no choice but to hear you.  
  
And everyday it was the same thing.  
  
You stated your case time and again.  
  
And everyday, even at the beginning, I couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
I thought about.  
  
I couldn't get over it. Until one day...  
"Hey watch it, Meatball Head!"  
She just looked at me, sniffed and ran off.  
It was then that I noticed the tears running down her face. I thought that I had caused those tears, so I naturally ran after her.   
When I found her, she was on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, her shoulders shaking.   
"Serena?"  
She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. When she made eye contact with me, she wiped the tears away and slowly stood up.   
"Yes?"   
I took a step closer. "Are you alright?"  
She nodded, then gave a radiant smile. That was when it hit me.   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me.  
  
I loved her. The one girl I was a jerk to, I loved. She was beautiful. And I just realized that!  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.  
  
From that moment on, I tried to be nicer to her, my beautiful angel. We became close friends, but I just couldn't tell her how I felt.  
  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it, it's all your fault.  
  
One day...  
we were at the park watching the ducks swim in the pond. We were just laughing and talking when she jumped up and gasped.  
"Darien, look at that poor duckling!"  
I followed her gaze and watched as a duckling limped away from the group. She slowly walked over to it and it actually let her pick it up. She studied it's leg, mumbled something to the duckling, then pulled something off the leg. She smiled at the fluffy little duck and put it back on the ground.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole.  
  
She has such a love for everything. She looks at everything with wonder but she has never hated anything.  
Once...  
we were walking to the arcade, when we heard a scream. Across the street a young woman was motioning to a toddler in the middle of the road.  
"Robbie! Come back!" the woman shouted.   
A blue sports car was racing toward the little boy. And before I could blink, Serena was running across the street. She pushed the toddler out of the way and barely missed getting hit herself. Both survived with only bruises.  
  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for.   
That's not lip service.  
  
She gave me smiles all the time. I couldn't wait to see her after school. It even got to the point where she would hug me when she saw me.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me.  
  
There was one time...  
she even held my hand while we were walking somewhere. Of course, she was dragging me to the place to show me something but it was good enough for me.  
  
And don't be alarmed it I fall head over feet.  
  
She was so bubbly when she was excited. She still is.  
  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it, it's all your fault.  
  
She listens to my problems. She's the only one, besides Andrew, who knows about my past.  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met.  
  
I can tell her anything. I love her with all of my heart.  
Then one day...  
she kissed me. Not just a peck, but a kiss. It was then that I saw the love in her eyes. I felt so comfortable with her.  
  
You're my best friend, best friend with benefits.  
  
I think back to all that I've been through and sigh.  
  
What took me so long?  
  
She makes me feel so alive!  
  
I've never felt this healthy before.  
  
I always thought that my life would always be crazy. I never expected this.  
  
I never wanted something rational.  
  
But now that I have it, I love life.  
  
I am aware now.  
  
Life is her, Serena. I live for her.  
  
I am aware now.  
  
I told her yesterday that I love her. She returned the thought, in more ways than one.  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me.  
  
She asked last night how I could possibly love her,  
"I'm clumsy, stupid and a ditz."  
"No, you're not!" I told her. "You're beautiful, a wonderful friend, and someone worth living for. I love you with all my heart."  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
  
I then kissed her, to show my love. She responded and then, we pulled apart.  
"I couldn't help it," I said, smiling "It's all your fault."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it be. Hope everyone liked it. I know it's wierd but I tried this new style just for the heck of it. It was late when I wrote it, keep that in mind! I would love e-mail. Thanks to the few who have e-mail me! I love you guys!!!!!!!   
I'm listening to a CD of Schoolhouse Rock songs. Do y'all remember that cartoon? Ya know, "Conjuction junction, what's your function?"  
  
Anyway, I'm outtie!  
  
Alcandre  
broadwaybaby_2002@yahoo.com 


End file.
